A different Buffy
by FunahoMisaki
Summary: Imagine if Buffy didn't fight against being a slayer when she moved to Sunnyhell. Instead she's a black belt, she's protective as hell of her friends, especially Willow, and thanks to a previous boyfriend trying to kill her... she's only into girls. Rated M for language, AU OOC, and some bashing and femslash
1. Chapter 1

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and what if when Buffy arrived in Sunnydale she was already embracing her Slayer destiny instead of trying to be 'normal'…also…she's a black belt…protective of her friends especially sweet little Willow…and into girls! Oh Boy. AU OOC Femslash and Bashing)**

"Hey Strawberry. It's okay." Buffy said interrupting Cordelia who was snidely asking the girl named Willow if she was done at the water fountain. Willow paused looking at Buffy in disbelief for the nickname while Cordelia blinked and stared at the blond beside her.

"It's a free country Strawberry. So if you're still thirsty keep drinking, we can wait. It won't kill us." Buffy said smiling kindly at Willow who timidly looked at Cordelia at this.

"And ignore princess here. She can go without having her way for five minutes or so." Buffy said catching the look and smirking slightly as she jabbed her thumb at Cordelia.

"You're actually standing up for this loser?" Cordelia asked in disbelief as she stared at the blond, a couple of kids from nearby stopping and staring at the scene.

"She doesn't look like a loser to me. She looks smart and cute and nice, unlike you who just looks cute when you keep your mouth shut. Am I standing up for her…no I'm sitting down and knitting her a blanket. Problem sweetheart?" Buffy asked with a cheeky grin as she raised an eyebrow at Cordelia who sneered at her.

"And to think I thought you might actually be cool. Were you this big of a loser at your old school?" Cordelia asked stepping away from Buffy who gave her a nearly feral grin.

"That depends on who you ask. The popular kids, yeah I was probably a loser but they didn't want to get on my bad side and knew to leave the other kids alone when I'm around…everyone else, well they didn't think I was a loser. From what you call the science geeks to the punks and everyone in between, they all seemed to think I was pretty cool…even after I burned down the gym although to be fair I had a good reason...and I didn't really light the fire myself." Buffy said shrugging as if it were no big deal as she smoothly stepped in front of Cordelia, blocking her from seeing much less getting to Willow.

"Now I'm sure there are other, nicer, students who can help show me around and other water fountains you can get drinks from. So run along now." Buffy said waving the girl off dismissively as she turned to look at Willow.

"Hey you can't just blow me off li-" Cordelia began, grabbing Buffy's shoulder only to be cut off with a small whine of pain when she was suddenly flipped over Buffy's shoulder and landed back first on the floor.

"My bad. I don't like being grabbed. Just be glad you got off lightly." Buffy said releasing Cordelia's arm and smiling sheepishly as she moved away from the downed girl.

"Lightly?" Willow asked wide eyed and causing Buffy to grin and shrug.

"Last person that grabbed me from behind was a guy from the football team, the other players really didn't like it when he ended up with a broken arm. To be fair though I had warned the entire school not to grab me, they just didn't listen." Buffy said shrugging again as she ignored the downed Cordelia whose friends were standing nearby wide eyed and horrified but not moving to help.

"Huh." Willow said weakly as she stared at the strong girl who smiled at her and stepped closer to her, nudging her shoulder gently.

"Well if you're done with the water fountain perhaps you can show me where I can find the library, before I get some lunch but you shouldn't skip of course. You're as thin as a rail Strawberry. You need food." Buffy said poking Willow's stomach gently and earning a small squeak from the girl as she squirmed away from the blond.

"T-The library is over there." Willow said shakily pointing down a side hall towards the library and making Buffy grin.

"Thanks Strawberry. Now go get some lunch, you look half starved." Buffy said casually hugging Willow's shoulders as if they had been friends forever as Buffy walked towards the library whistling a nameless tune.

"Hello? Anyone here, preferably of the _not_ bump in the night variety?" Buffy called entering the library with a slight snicker.

"Hello? I'm the librarian, Giles." Giles asked appearing near Buffy with a surprised look on his face.

"Sup? Names Buffy Summers I'm the new girl." Buffy said waving a hand slightly while the man visibly perked up.

"Ah! I know just what you're after!" Giles said rushing around the desk and reaching under it. Smiling at Buffy he dropped a thick and rather dusty looking old tome onto the counter, a book with 'Vampyr' written on it in what looked like gold.

"I was looking for a set of school books actually but that'll be handy to have nearby. Unfortunately I don't think it'll fit in my bags, perhaps you can keep it here under the counter for easy access?" Buffy asked not even batting an eye at the sight of the book while Giles blinked for a moment before moving the book back underneath the counter.

"I'm guessing you're the watcher they stationed here. Sucks for you man, anyways I'll be back after school for the school books. Right now I'm going to go make sure Strawberry actually ate and see if I can find a student who can help me catch up. Later." Buffy said turning around and walking out the doors with a wave of her hand over her shoulder, leaving Giles staring after her in disbelief.

"Strawberry! You're actually eating right?" Buffy asked grinning as she jumped over the back of the ledge beside the bench Willow was sitting on, landing easily and sitting beside the startled red head.

"Y-Yes?" Willow asked looking surprised as she looked at the new girl who grinned at her.

"Good. So can you do me a favor and point me in the direction of someone who wouldn't mind helping me catch up to what we're doing in our classes?" Buffy asked ignoring the two guys that came over to stand/sit with them as she looked at the red head.

"S-Sure I can help you if you want. I-I get good grades in most all of my classes. Not so good in gym though." Willow said wincing a bit and making the two boys perk up a bit.

"Well if you need help getting into shape, I can help you out. I'm pretty fit myself. My name's Xander by the way, and that's Jesse." The boy sitting slightly behind Willow and Buffy said smiling awkwardly at Buffy as he tried to be charming while the other guy, Jesse, snorted slightly.

"Don't worry about that, PE is a class I excel at without help. I just need help catching up to where we are in classes like science and math if you don't mind Strawberry." Buffy said shooting the boy, Xander, a skeptical look.

"No-No problem. We could meet at the Bronze tonight and work out a study schedule or something." Willow offered smiling slightly at Buffy who grinned at her and threw an arm around her shoulders.

"Works for me Strawberry! You're nice, adorable, and smart which makes you the whole package! Please tell me you aren't dumb enough to date any idiots and we'll be the bestest of friends!" Buffy said making Willow blush slightly and look down.

"Um n-no I'm single." Willow said blushing and making Buffy grin wider.

"That's even better! Guys, especially the ones in high school, are just a bunch of hormonal idiots Strawberry. Wait till out of school to date trust me." Buffy said grinning while Jesse and Xander looked offended.

"Hey!" Xander said earning a glare from Buffy who tightened her arm around Willow protectively.

"The last boy I dated was back in L.A. and he stabbed me, literally, in the back. I have the scar to prove it." Buffy said glaring at the boys who looked wide eyed and startled at this.

"Buffy! So it looks like you won't get to see the female couch with the chest hair because gym was canceled. That boy who's been missing? He just fell out of one girl's locker dead!" Cordelia said seeming to forget about what happened earlier in the wake of the tragic news.

Buffy just stared at Cordelia for a moment of what seemed to be shock while the three around her were shocked and commenting or questioning this news. Buffy only had two things running through her mind at the moment.

 _'Damn and it's only the first day! Looks like Slayer Buffy is back in business bitches!'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Buffy The Vampire Slayer AU**

 **By: FunahoMisaki**

 **(A/N: I own nothing and read last chapter)**

"Okay we got one guy turned up dead, drained of blood, marks on his neck but he's not coming back, I checked. Obviously a vampire did it and is probably going to feed again tonight. Now what I need is for you to tell me where a vampire is likely to go to get a bite to eat in this one Starbucks town." Buffy said seriously as she met with Giles in the library.

"Oh dear I was afraid of this." Giles said frowning as he moved around some of the books in the bottom floor of the library.

"Giles focus! Vampires, strike again, small town, where?" Buffy asked earning a hum from the older man who thought about it for a second.

"Well you are right in that this is a small town and most vampires tend to favor teenagers and young adults so your best bet would most likely be the nightclub 'Bronze'. It's the only club in town so it's hard to miss." Giles said after thinking for a moment.

"I was meeting Strawberry there later to come up with a study schedule to help me get up to speed with the school work around here. I'll keep my eyes out and warn her not to leave with anyone. Ideas on how many Vamps I should expect having to deal with?" Buffy asked frowning a bit more before looking at the Watcher who frowned as well.

"We know of one for sure but it's best to be prepared for multiple in case there is a Coven of them. It _is_ a hell mouth after all." Giles said making Buffy nod as she turned back to the door.

"I'll prepare for at least ten to be safe. More than that and I'll just torch wherever they are. Let me know if there's any new info or anything specific I should be wary of." Buffy said waving over her shoulder at the man, neither of them noticing Xander on the upper floor staring at them from behind a bookshelf.

"Wha-" He mouthed as Buffy left and Giles started moving to his office.

A few hours later and Buffy was sitting at a table with Willow smiling but looking around warily even as she talked casually with Willow about dating. Poor girl had a crush on an 'unnamed' guy and couldn't work up the courage to tell him, personally Buffy was glad for this. Boys were more trouble than they were worth in her opinion.

"Hey Strawberry I need to go talk to the librarian guy for a moment about those school books I need to get. Promise not to go off and ditch me till I get back?" Buffy asked smiling at Willow and motioning her head up at where Giles was standing at the upper level.

"Sure thing Buffy. I might dance a bit but I'll let you know before I take off with anyone." Willow promised, smiling slightly at the nickname Buffy gave her. It was the first one she ever had aside from the standard 'Will' or 'Red' from Xander and Jesse. Despite the girls 'reputation' of sorts, Buffy was honestly protective and worried about her.

Buffy wasn't near this protective or close to Xander and Jesse but given what her last boyfriend apparently tried to do…it was understandable that she'd be wary of guys. Perhaps Willow could ask Buffy about that scar and take a picture just to prove to Xander and Jesse why Buffy seemed so tense and wary around them?

"Sorry but I promised my friend that I might dance but I'll let her know if I take off with anyone." Willow said smiling shyly at the handsome teenager that asked her if she wanted to get out of the club.

"Don't worry I don't think she'll mind." The guy insisted as he reached for Willow's arm, causing the red heads eyes to widen as she paled and curled in on herself just a bit.

"I-I'd rather not." Willow timidly said causing the guy to scoff.

"Don't worry babe. It'll be fun." The guy persisted just as he grabbed Willow's shoulder.

"Hey asshole!" A voice said from nearby, causing Willow to look up in relief while the guy snarled as he glared over.

"Wha-" The guy began only to be cut off by a solid hook to the jaw.

"She said no so back off fang face." Buffy growled as she stood between the sprawled out vampire and the relieved Willow as a circle began to form around the impending fight.

"You foolish little girl. You have no idea what you're getting into do you?" The guy asked his eyes beginning to bleed gold as he stood up glaring at Buffy who smirked.

"I could say the same to you. Now back off and leave before you fit into an ash tray." Buffy said flashing the wooden stake in her jacket sleeve making the guy's eyes widen.

"You-You're…" The vampire asked backing away wide eyed and horrified.

"That's right and if I find out, and believe me I _will_ find out, that you or any of your little pals tried hurting one of my friends you'll find out just how dangerous I can be. I'll make setting the gym on fire look like a misdemeanor compared to what I'll do to you." Buffy promised her eyes glinting darkly as they flashed a golden color at the vampire who looked as if he'd crap himself as he backed away a few more steps.

"Now make sure all of your little friends know that tonight is _not_ a good night to start something unless they got a death wish! Cause I can and will hunt them down…one…by…one…" Buffy nearly hissed at the vamp who backed away further.

"Guys let's get out of here! Forget anything else just go!" The guy cried as he turned around and fled like a dog with its tail between its legs, causing two or three others who were watching the confrontation wide eyed to run away as well.

"And remember my warning you vampire wannabes!" Buffy yelled after them as they ran from the club.

"Stupid gang members trying to act like vampires. Wonder what drugs they're on to make their eyes change colors like that?" Buffy asked herself idly, rolling her eyes, before turning back to Willow.

"You alright Strawberry?" Buffy asked earning a small nod from the girl.

"What was that about?" Xander asked looking at Buffy and making her smirk. Those who wanted to go after Buffy for her attack on Cordelia earlier today felt a shiver go down their spines at Buffy's smirk and next words.

"Just the big baddies around here realizing there's an even _bigger_ bad in town now."


End file.
